


Mistletoe

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Christmas, Drabbles, Hurt Matthew Casey, Vomiting, Whump, concussion, emeto, hurt matt casey, hurt!Casey, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: A bunch of Christmas dialogue prompts based on a post that will be linked when I have time.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65





	1. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you break into my house?” “You refused to put up Christmas decorations! What choice did I have?”

“Hey, Captain? You okay?” Herrmann asks, frowning when Casey collapses onto the couch as soon as he enters the station the next morning. 

“I’m going insane,” the distressed captain declares.

Raising an eyebrow, Herrmann exchanges a look with Otis. The former elevator man shrugs, unsure of what was troubling their captain.

“What happened?” 

“I was out last night and I came home to find my entire house decorated for Christmas.”

Herrmann must’ve looked confused because Casey adds, “I live alone, Herrmann. And I don’t own Christmas decorations. Somebody broke into my house, decorated for Christmas and left without taking anything.”

“Did you talk to the police?”

“No… I thought I was dreaming until I was woken up by a singing Roady or whatever it’s called.”

“Rudolph?” 

Casey shrugs, eyes narrowing when he sees Severide grinning sheepishly.

“Severide, what did you do?”

Severide coughs, refusing to make eye contact.

“Did you break into my house?!” 

“You refused to put up any Christmas decorations, Matthew! What choice did I have?!” Severide asks, causing Casey to gape.

“Oh I don’t know? Maybe not commit a felony!”

Both officers are too busy arguing to notice the heavy footsteps of their chief.

“What’s going on?”

“Severide broke into my house, chief!”

“To decorate!”

“That doesn’t make it better!”

Boden glances between the two of them before sighing deeply. “I don't want to know anymore.”


	2. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We made too many cookies.”

Severide takes a step back, examining his and Casey’s hard work. 

“I think,” he says carefully, “We made too many cookies.”

Casey, upon taking in the cookies covering literally every surface in both the kitchen and the living room, was inclined to agree.


	3. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are not getting that tree. It looks worse than the Charlie Brown tree. It’s not even charming.”

“Sev!” Casey calls from across the tree farm. He waits for a response, unsure what direction it would be coming from.

“Yeah?” The voice comes from his left, far in the distance.

“I think I found the perfect tree!” 

“Oh yeah?” The voice was closer this time, to his right.

“Yeah. It looks like the Charlie Brown tree!”

Severide crashes through the trees on his right and Casey turns to look at him. The squad lieutenant squints at the tree, obviously not impressed.

“We are not getting that tree, Casey. It looks worse than the Charlie Brown tree,” Severide tells him before snorting. “It’s not even charming.”

The captain fakes offence, gasping loudly. “What was that?!”

“You heard me. It’s ugly, Case. Pick another one.”


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re impossible to shop for!”

“Hey, Case. What do you want for Christmas?” Severide asks one day as they’re making a grocery run for the station.

“I don’t really need anything, Kel.”

“Come on, Casey! It’s Christmas! There must be something you want! A book, a movie, an axe?”

“An axe?” Casey asks, glancing up in confusion while he admires a particularly odd snowglobe.

“Or a book or a movie or literally anything else.”

“Really, Sev. I don’t need anything.”

“Ugh!” Severide exclaims, throwing his hands up in defeat. “You’re impossible to shop for!”


	5. Carolers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quick, the carolers are coming! Turn off all the lights and pretend you’re not home!”

Severide jumps in alarm when his front door opens and slams shut, the loud noise disrupting the relative quiet.

“Casey, what the hell man?”

“Quick!” The blond shouts, his terrified expression sending Severide into a panic. “The carolers are coming! Turn off all the lights and pretend you’re not home!”

Severide looks at his buddy for a second before laughing. The doorbell rings and Casey pales. “It’s too late!”


	6. Jello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t feel bad… you didn’t COMPLETELY ruin Christmas dinner. There’s still this… jello stuff.”

“Somebody grab the fire extinguisher!”

Casey jumps up from the couch at Severide’s shout, reaching for the fire extinguisher at the door. He quickly points it at the stove, putting out the giant tower of flames coming from a pot.

After the fire is extinguished, Casey chances a peek into the pot to see what looks like some sort of chicken soup. The truck captain turns back to Otis and Cruz who are standing there sheepishly, Severide behind them with his arms crossed.

“We were trying to make turkey. For Christmas dinner...” Cruz explains, staring at the floor.

“Don’t feel bad. You didn’t COMPLETELY ruin Christmas dinner,” Casey tells them, wincing as he realizes how bad it sounds. “There’s still this…. jello stuff.”

Cruz lets out a loud groan and Casey knows that his attempts at making them feel better have definitely failed.


	7. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ALRIGHT, WHO SPIKED THE EGGNOG?”

Ding dong!

“Uncle Matt’s here!” Annabelle yells, running towards the door. Cindy is quick to intercept her, scooping up the excited little girl and plopping her back on the couch. 

“Uncle Matt isn’t coming yet, Annabelle. And remember, he’s still hurt so when he does come, we have to be gentle. Okay?” Cindy asks.

Annabelle nods, very serious, and Cindy struggles to hold back a grin. “Good girl. Now go say hi to Uncle Kelly.”

~~~

The doorbell rings again a half hour after and Annabelle once again takes off, running towards the door. One look from Herrmann and Annabelle slows to a walk, grinning sheepishly.

“Uncle Matt!” 

“Hey Annabelle,” Casey greets, bending down to give her a hug, a slight grimace the only sign that the action causes him pain. 

“Uncle Matt! Uncle Kelly! Come see my gingerbread house!” Annabelle orders, dragging Casey and Severide towards the kitchen.

~~~

It’s a few hours before Severide sees Casey again and when he does see him, he’s immediately concerned. The blond was swaying, his face flushed as if he were drunk. 

“Case, buddy, you didn’t drink anything, did you?” Kelly asks, sitting his friend down in a chair. Glancing over, Casey slurs out a response.

“Nooo, I just ha’ggnog.”

With a curse, Severide grabs the bottle of eggnog from the table and takes a swig. Immediately he tastes the bitter taste of alcohol. Livid, Severide stands up on the chair. 

“Alright!” He shouts, drawing everyone’s attention. “Who the hell spiked the eggnog?!”

Everyone looks around at each other, nobody admitting anything.

“Nevermind! Somebody call an ambulance!” He yells, seeing the guests looking shocked. While he recognized most of the guests from 51 or med or PD, some of them were unfamiliar, most likely Cindy’s friends and family. “Now!” He shouts when nobody moves.

One of the older ladies, Cindy’s aunt, whips out her phone and starts dialing. 

Kelly turns back to Casey, trying to keep him awake. “Hey, buddy. Just hold on, okay?”


	8. Ski Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe I got stuck on a ski lift with you, of all people!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomiting

It had only been four months since Andy died and the two lieutenants had been at each other's throats the entire time. When the station got a call to a ski hill for a fire on top of the hill, everyone is thankful for the welcome distraction. The cabin had caught fire after one of the skiers had started smoking in it, for some reason, deciding that it was a good idea.

They arrive to the ski hill ten minutes after the call comes in, Casey jumping down from the truck and immediately barking orders. 

“Otis! Mills! Get as many fire extinguishers as you can get your hands on! Cruz, Mouch, you two see if there’s any way we can get the truck up!”

“Capp, Tony, fire extinguishers!”

Boden gets there a few seconds later and turns towards the two officers. “Casey, Severide, grab a couple fire extinguishers and take the ski lift up.” Kelly looks like he’s going to protest so Boden snaps, “Now!”

The two lieutenants quickly grab a couple fire extinguishers and head for the ski lift. The operator gives them a nod and a few simple instructions before shoving them forwards. Casey stumbles, knocking into Severide. The squad lieutenant sends him a glare and Casey immediately rightens himself, waiting for the ski lift to get around.

The two are halfway up, the tension between them thick enough to be cut by a knife, when the ski lift suddenly jerks, stopping with a loud screech. Casey’s head slams against the back of the seat, leaving him with a dizzy feeling.

“What’s going on?” Severide shouts down to the operator, causing a spike of pain to go through Casey’s head. The truck lieutenant winces, letting out a small whine as the pain increases. 

The operator shouts something back but his voice is lost in the wind. With a snarl, Severide grabs his radio, fumbling with it before it drops into the snow below. “Fuck! Casey, give me your radio!”

Casey blinks at him, his muddled mind struggling to process the request. “....what?”

“Your radio, idiot!”

Casey fumbles for it, trying to get his hands to work enough to pick it up. With a growl of frustration, Severide shoves Casey’s hands away, yanking the radio from him. 

“Chief, what’s going on with the lift?”

“It’s broken, Severide. You might be there for a while. We’ll get you down after we deal with the fire.” 

“You mean I’m stuck here with HIM?!”

Casey tries to ignore the stab of pain through his chest at Severide’s words.

“Both of you, play nice. We’ll get you down when we can. Try to keep warm and call if there are any problems.”

With another yell of frustration, Severide turns to Casey, shoving the radio in his direction and glaring at him.

“I can’t believe got stuck on a ski lift with you, of all people!” Severide snarls, shoving at Casey’s shoulder. Sighing, Casey leans his head back against the seat, exhaustion overwhelming him. 

The two are stuck there for about an hour before Severide notices Casey’s ears and nose starting to turn blue, the truck lieutenant shivering uncontrollably. It was then that Severide realizes that while he was in his full turnout gear with a winter jacket and a sweater underneath, Casey was only wearing the turnout pants and his hoodie. 

“Hey, Case. You okay?” Severide asks. Turning his head towards the squad lieutenant, Casey nods sluggishly. “You aren’t cold?”

Casey hesitates before shaking his head. With an annoyed sigh, Severide grabs Casey’s radio again, tuning into the right frequency.

“Hey Chief, what’s our status?” 

“Fire’s almost out. How are you holding up?”

“Casey’s turning blue, Chief. I’m going to give him my turnout coat but I don’t know how much it will help,” Severide says, shrugging off his coat and shoving it at Casey. The truck lieutenant tries to decline it but one glare from Severide has him shrugging it on. 

“Okay. Body heat, remember?” 

Severide rolls his eyes before sighing. “Yeah, I know Chief.”

Putting the radio into his pocket, Severide takes a closer look at Casey. The blond had paled considerably, his skin practically white, and Severide can see beads of sweat on his face despite the frigid weather.

“Hey Case, you doing okay?”

The truck lieutenant looks towards him, opening his mouth to respond. Instead of speaking, Casey gags, hurrying to lean over the bar as he throws up, beige vomit splattering in the snow far below. 

“Oh shit,” Severide mutters, reaching over to lay a hand on Casey’s shoulder. The lieutenant gags again, more vomit falling, some catching the edge of the rail. Casey heaves, trying to suck in air before the next round has him doubling over his lap. Casey tries to shove his head over the rail before he makes a mess in the lift but only succeeds in creating a trail of puke from his lap to the bar. 

Casey sputters through a few more gags before he wipes his mouth on his sleeve and sits back with a muffled sob.

“Case, buddy, where’d that come from? You sick or something?” Severide asks, concern for his friend replacing any anger over Andy’s death. 

Casey groans, reaching a hand up to cover his eyes. “M’head.”

Severide glances up, alarmed at Casey’s slurred words. “Did you hit your head?” Casey nods. “When?” 

“When th’ift stopp’d,” Casey slurs again. 

With another curse, Severide grabs the radio. “Chief, I think Casey’s concussed. He hit his head when the lift stopped and he just puked. A lot.”

“Severide, we’re working as fast as we can. Try to keep him awake and comfortable until we get there.”

“Roger that, Chief.”

Severide looks towards his friend, trying to find something to talk about. The two hadn’t been talking for months so starting now was especially difficult. In the end, Severide decides that actions were superior to words anyways. Wrapping an arm around Casey, Severide pulls him over so he’s curled up against him. Ignoring the mess of vomit, Severide starts stroking Casey’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Case. They’ll get us down soon.”


	9. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone shut up and pretend to be happy!”

“You’ve got some nerve, Casey!”

“You’re one to talk!”

Herrmann stands up on his chair, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Cindy’s coming so everyone shut up and pretend to be happy! Okay?”

“Fine.”


	10. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know what’s terrifying? Those damn elf on the shelf things. They watch you all the time. All. The. Time. Think about that.”

Casey had just drifted off to sleep when a knock startles him from his slumber. Casey glances up to find Severide standing at his door, pillow in hand. Casey motions for him to come in. 

“Can’t sleep?” Casey asks as Severide closes the door. 

“Nope. Sleepover?” 

Nodding, Casey shuffles over, making room for Severide to squeeze on beside him. Severide places his pillow beside his and lays down, pulling the covers over himself and shifting so he’s on his back, Casey’s curled on his side facing him.

There’s a few minutes of comfortable silence before Severide pipes up, “You know what’s terrifying? Those damn elf on the shelf things.”

Casey shifts, opening his eyes to glare at the lieutenant. “Severide, shut up before I beat you to death with my pillow.”

There’s a few more minutes of silence before Severide’s voice pipes up again, “They watch you all the time. All. The. Time. Think about that.”

“That’s it!”

Casey jumps up, shoving Severide off the bed and smacking him in the head with the pillow.

“Hey! Ow!”

“I warned you!”


	11. Unphotogenic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you so unphotogenic?! I just need ONE good picture for the Christmas card!”

“Alright, Captain. Just sit still for another few seconds, okay?”

Casey huffs at Brett’s words, trying to find a comfortable position on the stairs. He and Severide had been trying to get a good picture to send to Severide’s family as a Christmas card and Brett had been kind enough to give them a hand.

“Casey!” Severide hisses. “Sit still!”

“I’m trying!” Casey hisses back, faking a smile for the picture.

“Got it!” Brett announces, holding up the picture. Severide lets out a cheer, grabbing the picture from her hands and looking at it. With a frusterated shout, he turns towards Casey, shoving the picture in his face. 

“Why are you so unphotogenic?! I just need ONE good picture for the Christmas card!”


	12. Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can we PLEASE watch something else? This is the 3rd time we’ve watched elf today. It’s November 1st.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Autistic Casey folks.

“Captain, can we PLEASE watch something else? This is the 3rd time we’ve watched Elf today. It’s November 1st.”

Casey shushes Otis, not paying him any attention as he stares, fixated at the tv. 

Severide crouches down beside Otis, tapping him on the shoulder and whispering in his ear, “He’s been hyperfixating on it since last night. Just let him be, he’ll be done with it in a bit.”


	13. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a decoration in my bathroom. It’s a snowman holding a plunger and it makes stupid bathroom related christmas puns. ‘Ho ho ho, whose gotta go?”

“Sev! Check this out!” Casey calls from the next aisle. Severide makes his way over, his basket full of food for the station. 

“What’s up?” 

“Look!” Casey points. Severide follows his finger to see a red and green Santa decorations. “Press the button!”

Hesitantly, Severide presses the little white button on Santa’s belt. Immediately the toy starts dancing, rocking back and forth and singing jingle bells. Casey descends into laughter and Severide finds himself grinning. Turning around, Severide sees Kidd, Brett and Otis standing at the end of the aisle, grinning at the two officers. 

“You know Captain, I have a decoration in my bathroom. It’s a snoman holding a plunger and it makes stupid bathroom related Christmas puns like ‘Ho ho ho, whose gotta go?’. I can bring it in to the station if you want,” Kidd offers, doing a silly impression of her snowman decorations. 

Kelly cringes, waiting for Casey to snap at her or get embarrassed or offended or something. What he wasn’t expecting was for Casey to light up like a Christmas tree, looking towards Kidd. “Yes!”


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m really nervous to meet your family...”

Casey sighs, walking down the hallway of the academy. It was Christmas again, one of his least favourite times of the year. As a little kid, he loved it. Waking up early in the morning to run downstairs with Christie and open his presents. Sitting at the table, buzzing with excitement as he helped his mother chopping carrots. 

But things change and now he was about to spend his Christmas like he does every year, visit his dad, get some pizza or chinese food, and binge movies in his room. He was about to begin the first part of his Christmas traditions when a familiar voice calls after him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Hey, Casey! Wait up!” Severide calls after him. Casey pauses, turning around just in time for Severide to barrel into him, knocking him and his flowers to the ground.

“Shit! Sorry, man!”

“It’s fine,” Casey assures him, picking up the small bundle of assorted flowers. “What’s up?”

“I was just wondering where you were going,” Severide tells him.

“Oh, I was just going to visit my dad.”

“Cool, I’ll come.”

Casey stops, staring at his friend for a second before laughing nervously. “You don’t have to, Sev. It’s fine.”

“No, no, I’m definitely coming. You never talk about your family and I so want to see your baby pictures,” Severide tells him with a grin.

With a sigh of defeat, Casey keeps walking, Severide close behind and talking about something or other.

“I’m really nervous to meet your family, you know.”

“You don’t have to be. Really.”

They get to the gate of the graveyard and Severide stops, turning towards Casey in shock. “You said you were going to visit your dad.”

“I am.”

With that, Casey steps through the gates of the graveyard, flowers in hand and Severide close behind. Casey quickly locates the grave and sits, crossed legged, beside it. He feels Severide sitting down beside him as he lays the new flowers beside the old, dead, ones from his fathers birthday.

“Merry Christmas, you old bastard.” 

Casey hears a burst of shocked laughter from behind him. Ignroing it, he continues talking to his dad.

“You were an asshole and I’m pretty sure that if heaven does exist, you aren’t there. Either way, Merry Christmas.”

Without saying another word, Casey stands up, leaving the graveyard at a brisk pace while Severide scrambles after him.


	15. Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re either terrible at wrapping presents, or you’re one of Santa’s elves. There’s no in between.”

“Who’s the next one one for?” 

“Looks like it’s for…. Cruz! From Casey!” Severide announces, handing the gift to Cruz and taking in the meticulous wrapping job.

“Damn, Case. Forget construction, you should get a career wrapping presents,” Severide tells him, watching as Casey shrugs, flushing slightly. Cruz studies the gift, looking for a place to start unwrapping it without causing too much damage.

“Hurry up!” Herrmann shouts, lobbing a slipper in his direction. 

Cruz rolls his eyes but starts unwrapping the gift, tearing the shiny red paper with a grimace. Inside he finds a cardboard box and inside that one, another box. Inside that box, another one. Cruz quickly shoots a glare at a grinning Casey before opening the final box containing a bluetooth speaker. 

Cruz holds it up with a whoop of excitement, racing towards Casey and wrapping the surprised captain in a huge hug. Casey awkwardly pats his back before squirming, trying to get away from the embrace. 

Severide grabs the next present from under the tree with a grimace. The wrapping paper was covered in tape and seemed to be only holding together by Christmas spirit. The holes in the paper revealed the WKS of the famous Seahawks logo. 

Studying the tag, Severide realizes he gift is for him. Even more surprising, it was from Casey! Whirling around to face his friend, Severide exclaims, “You’re either terrible at wrapping gifts, or you’re one of Santa’s elves! There’s no in between!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? Fuck Christmas.


	16. Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen, it isn’t my fault that you tried to snowboard down that hill.”

“Ow! Ow! Shit, be careful!”

Casey rolls his eyes, ignoring Severide’s complaints as he wraps his wrist. 

“Fuck! Be careful! God, you’re shit at this!”

“Listen, it isn’t my fault you broke your wrist trying to snowboard down that hill.”

Severide glares at him, moving to turn his back to his friend. He stops, yelping when his wrist moves.

Casey sighs, getting up to grab some ice. “Take it easy and don’t move it. If we’re lucky, you might be able to be back to work soon.”


	17. Frozen Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who walks on an ice covered pond anymore? Don’t you know how stupid that is? You should’ve died in that pond. Natural selection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depression, Suicide Attempt

“Casey! What the hell, man? What happened?”

Casey looks up from where he was talking with April, bundled in blankets. He goes to open his mouth to answer but with his chattering teeth, he doesn’t get very far.

“A couple guys from 42 pulled him out of the pond. He fell through the ice.”

“Casey!” Severide yells accusingly, glaring at him best friend. Casey shrugs, trying to borrow deeper into his blanket cacoon. April takes that moment to slip out, leaving the two alone.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters.

“Who walks on an ice covered pond anymore? Don’t you know how stupid that is? You should’ve died in that pond! Natural selection!” Kelly says, pacing around the blond’s room.

“Yeah, I know.”

Casey’s voice stops Severide in his tracks, the three small words containing so much despair and self loathing. 

“Woah, buddy,” Severide says quietly. “Nonono. I was kidding.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, I know that. Matt, what’s going on?” 

Casey shrugs, avoiding eye contact.

“Did you walk onto that pond on purpose?”

Casey nods slowly. Kelly sucks in a breathe, his heart breaking, not quite ready to ask the next question.

“Were you trying to kill yourself?”

Another slow nod. Kelly swallows, nodding carefully. Hesitantly, he wraps his arms around his friend as they both descend into sobs.


End file.
